dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Justice (quest)
} |name = Justice |image = Justice_quest1.jpg |caption = |start = Darktown, Ander's Clinic |end = Ander's Clinic |prereqs = |location = |previous = Check on Anders |next = |appearances = Dragon Age II |icon = Quest icon DA2.png }} Justice is a companion quest in Dragon Age II. During this quest Hawke will aid Anders in collecting two potion ingredients, Sela Petrae and Drakestone, in order to free Justice from him without causing either himself or the spirit harm, or so he tells Hawke when it is more likely he is providing Hawke a cover story for what he will eventually do. Acquisition This quest becomes available after the completion of the companion quest, Check on Anders. It is not available if Hawke told Anders to leave after Dissent. Walkthrough Travel to Ander's Clinic in Darktown and speak with Anders. He will inform Hawke that he has found a Tevinter potion that will free Justice from him unharmed, but he needs Hawke's help to collect the ingredients. The first of the two ingredients, Sela Petrae, is found in the sewers of Darktown. Head there with or without Anders (he will appear at the entrance and you will have the option to choose remaining party members). If you are romancing either Fenris or Merrill at this point Hawke will engage in a brief conversation with Anders who will suggest that Hawke be with someone more open-minded. You will have to collect five deposits of Sela Petrae and along the way you'll encounter Lyrium Smugglers, Carta Thugs and some Apostate Mages. You will also be able to find a part of The Enigma of Kirkwall near the foot of some stairs in the southern section. To continue the quest, head to the Drakestone Mines in the Bone Pit outside Kirkwall with or without Anders (again, he will appear at the entrance and you will have the option to choose remaining party members). Fight your way through Poisonous Spiders, Corrupted Spiders, and a Monstrous Spider to collect five deposits of the second ingredient, Drakestone. Don't forget to pick up the deep mushroom in the mine. Head back to Anders Clinic and speak with him once more. He will reveal that the potion was a ruse to get Hawke's help and ask one final favour of him/her; distract the Grand Cleric in the Kirkwall Chantry for an undisclosed reason. No matter what you say, Anders will not reveal his plan. Go to the Chantry and speak with Grand Cleric Elthina about mages. If Sebastian is with you, he will leave as soon as you enter the Chantry. You will not be able to choose every dialogue option before Anders appears by your side claiming to have been looking for Hawke everywhere. You are then automatically transported to Anders' Clinic, and he will thank you for your help, ending the quest. Notes * During the quest, if in a rivalry with Anders you can stop and speak to Cullen about his plan, stating to Cullen that you "believe your associate is plotting against the Chantry". Anders will get angry if he is in the party and ask what you are doing. Cullen will say he "supposes he doesn't need to ask about which known apostate" Hawke is talking about and claims to pass on your warning, but nothing in the plot actually changes as a result of this conversation. * If you completely refuse to help Anders with the quest or refuse to distract Elthina later, you will have a special option in the dialogue with Elthina regardless of Anders' friendship/rivalry score. This option is avaliable only before you accept the quest Faith. Being warned that the apostates are plotting against the Chantry, Elthina replies that she is well aware that Anders is behind it but mages have threatened her before and she will not succumb to fear. :Warning Elthina results in , Companion Reactions Accepting the quest via 'Kind' / diplomatic responses: * * Agreeing to help Anders get into the Chantry: * Refusing to help Anders getting into the Chantry unseen can net you a massive * (in romance with Anders, no rivalry points after exhausting all other options in conversation) * * Agreeing to help Anders get into the Chantry at the end of the quest automatically nets * Result You will not witness the outcome of Anders' intent until the main quest, The Last Straw, where his final plan will be revealed. * Doing this quest is not required for Anders to end up going the final route in the storyline. You can leave this quest just sitting in your log and The Last Straw will still pop as normal. * Anders' armor, Renegade's Coat will recolor black after the completion of the follow-up Questioning Beliefs quest. However, if you refuse to help him, the follow-up quest is not available and the armor stays the same. Rewards * Deep Mushroom in the Drakestone Mines, on the north side of the first room down the stairs from the entrance. * Also keep your eyes peeled for a Warden's Oath amulet and a Griffon-Feather Belt in the Mines. * A The Enigma of Kirkwall can be found in the Darktown Sewers. Bugs * The icon for Hightown will have the quest marker over it, while the actual quest takes place in the Chantry. * The quest can glitch and show up as still active in journal. (Fixed in 1.03)-- Can still happen in 1.03 * The quest doesn't trigger immediately after Check on Anders PS3)** Trivia * The items that you collect are two of the components for gunpowder. Sela Petrae is saltpetre (Latin: sal petræ), which can be extracted from urine, guano, and the like. Drakestone is sulfur, which can be found in many mineral deposits. (The third component, charcoal, is probably plentiful enough that he doesn't need assistance for that ingredient.) * When Anders finds Hawke speaking to Grand High Cleric Elthina she greets him with a sly pun about hoping he "...found a BALM for his troubled heart here." With her accent, balm sounds much like "bomb." Perhaps a reference to a similar pun in Monty Python's Life of Brian? Category:Dragon Age II companion quests